City of Clockwork
by AdloveBook
Summary: Der Rat möchte von ihren besonderen Begabung brauch machen. Und dafür müssen die beiden Helden in die Vergangenheit reisen um den, ebenfalls Zeit reisender Dämon, Adethmon aufzuhalten, bevor dieser den Verlauf der Geschichte ändern und somit alle Schattenjäger auslöschen kann. Dabei treffen sie auf unser Freunde aus Chroniken der Schattenjäger. Achtung: Mögliche Spoiler zu TMI und


Clary mochte die Ausflüge mit Jace. Obwohl Ausflüge wohl nicht der richtige Begriff dafür war. Sie brachen in ein Nest von Vampiren ein, und Schlitzen sie mit ihren Seraphklingen auf, bis alle sich in Staub verwandelten und schließlich verschwanden. Clary wusste, dass es gegen das Abkommen verstößt, willkürlich ein paar Vampire zu töten, nicht aber wenn diese sich nicht an das Gesetz hielten. Dieser Vampirclan in Queens, wurde durch offensichtliches Töten von Irdischen, dem Rat gegenüber auffällig. Welcher dann die New Yorker Schattenjäger beauftragte dieses Problem zu beseitigen. Jace hatte Clary überreden können ihre eigene Pläne zu verschieben, um selbst kurz nach Queens zu fahren. Eigentlich töricht, wenn man bedachte, dass selbst Schattenjäger, Wesen die halb Mensch und halb Engel waren, die U- Bahn benutzen.

In den letzten drei Jahren hatte Clary viel gelernt. Sie hatte bei den Schattenjäger ein neues Zuhause gefunden. Sie und auch Jace waren in der Schattenwelt nicht gerade unbekannt.

Jaliear der Junge der von Valentin groß gezogen wurde, aber nie sein Sohn war. Er hatte drei Väter und gleichzeitig keinen. Denn sein leiblicher Vater Stephen Herondale starb noch vor seiner Geburt. Valentin hatte ihn danach aufgezogen und sowohl ihn als auch alle anderen in dem Glauben gelassen er sei Michael Wayland und Jace wäre sein leiblicher Sohn. Als Jace zehn war, täuschte Valentin seinen eigenen Tod vor und Jace kam nach New York und wurde von den Lightwoods adoptiert. Dort hatte er zum ersten Mal eine Familie die ihm wirklich liebte. Zum einen seine Adoptivschwester Isabelle, dann ihr Bruder- Jace` Parabatai- Alec und natürlich seine Adoptiveltern Maryse und Robert Lightwood.

Bekannt wurde er als die wahre Identität von ihm aufgedeckt wurde. Zu dem man dann auch über seine besonderen Begabungen erfuhr.

Clary wurde bekannt als Valentins Tochter. Sie und Jace glaubten daher für ein paar Wochen das sie Geschwister seien. Doch erst als Clarys besondere Fähigkeit, Runen zu erschaffen, ans Licht kam, wurde sie ein dauer-sprech-Thema.

Das junge Paar ist aber in der Kongregation ein hoch angesehenes Mitglied. Da sie durch ihren Mut und ihren besonderen Fähigkeiten schon mehr Fach ihre Einzigartigkeit und Stärke bewiesen.

Doch da Clarys bester Freund Simon gemeinsam mit seiner Freundin Isabelle in Idris lebte, Alec immer bei Magnus ist und ihre Mutter bei ihrem Stiefvater Luke wohnt, mussten die beiden den Kampf gegen die Dämonen in New York meistens alleine starten. Aber weder Jace noch Clary hatten gagegen etwas einzuwenden. Einerseits waren sie froh das ihre Freunde und Familien glücklich sind, andererseits blieb ihnen viel Zeit alleine. Vor einem halben Jahr ist Clary sogar zu Jace ins Institut gezogen. In dem großen Haus lebten neben deren beide, nur noch Maryse Lightwood, Jace` Adoptivmutter. Im Gegensatz zu Jocelyn, lässt sie die zwei in Ruhe und versucht nicht über alles was sie machen im Bilde zu sein. Aber auch Clarys Mutter hatte ihnen seit ihrer Hochzeit mit Luke ein wenig Freiraum gegönnt.

Da Clary neunzehn und Jace zwanzig war, galten sie beide als Erwachsen und konnten somit ohne Probleme überall Teilnehmen. Das einzige Problem ist, dass der Rat möchte, dass die beiden in ein anderes Institut gegen, um die Kultur andere Schattenjäger kennen zu lernen. Doch weder Clary noch Jace wollen New York verlassen, es ist ihr zu hause. Doch da Alec und Jace Parabatai sind werden sie gemeinsam in ein Institut versetzt, ohne Clary, oder zum Bedauern von Alec Magnus. Obwohl es für die beiden nicht schwer sein wird eine Lösung zu finden. Doch Clary und Jace hatten sich die letzten Monaten viele Gedanken darüber gemacht und denken eine Lösung gefunden zu haben. Bleibt nur noch die Frage: Was werden ihre Eltern dazu sagen?

Clary wurde durch das Klingeln ihres Handys, aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. "Hallo?"

"Hey Clary, ich bin`s, Simon." Der angenehme, vertrauter Klang seiner Stimme, kam Clary so entfernt vor. Denn in Idris gab es kein Telefonemfang und seit Simon dort die Shadowhunter Academy besucht, haben er und Clary nicht mehr oft miteinander gesprochen. Vor zwei Jahren haben sie sich dem Parabatai- Ritual unterzogen, weshalb es ihr immer wie ein Stechen im Herzen vorkam wen sie an Simon dachte und jetzt als sie seine Stimme hörte wurde die Sehnsucht und das Verlangen, ihm ihre Arme, um seinen Hals zu schlingen nur noch großer. Und sie hörte ihm in seiner Stimme an, dass es ihm genau gleich erging wie ihr. Und dennoch keiner von beiden wollte sein Freund verlassen, um zu seinem Parabatai und bester Freund zu ziehen. Gegenseitig wollten sie auch nicht, dass sie ihren Freund verlassen. "Ich hoffe ich störe dich nicht.", fuhr Simon nach einer Pause weiter.

"Du könntest mich nie stören. Was gibt es? Wo bist du?" Clary lies Jace den sie an der Hand hielt frei, um ihre nun freie Hand ans Ohr zu legen. Da die beiden gerade durch eine Straße, direkt in dem Krach von fahrenden Autos und dem Verkehr, bogen.

"Ich bin mit Isabelle in Deutschland. Sie wollte mir dort unbedingt etwas zeigen. Hast du gewusst das es in Dresden eine Brücke gibt, die man auch das blaue Wunder nennt?"

"Nein. Simon, es ist echt schön von dir zu hören, aber ist irgendetwas?" Bei Simons Name nickte Jace, wie um sich selbst zu bestätigen, dass seine Theorie vom Anrufer stimmte.

"Äh, ja es gibt da tatsächlich etwas. Clary, du bist die erste die es erfährt. Ach, und bitte sage Jace und Alec nichts, Isabelle möchte es ihnen sagen."

Clary blieb abrupt stehen und drehte sich in Richtung einer Gasse, damit sie jedes Wort von Simon verstehen konnte. "Was? Simon was ist los?"

"Ich, äh… ich meine, Isabelle… nein, ich meine, wir…"

"Simon, was ist los?" Clary betonte jedes einzelne Wort, wobei ihre Stimme zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung ganz ruhig klang.

"Isabelle und ich erwarten ein Kind!"

Clary klappte das Kinn bis auf den Boden. Sie kannte Simon schon ihr Leben lang. Er war für Clary immer wie ein Bruder gewesen, ihr bester Freund, ihr Parabatai. Und natürlich hatte sie ihn schon oft im Umgang mit kleinen Kindern gesehen. Er konnte echt gut mit ihnen, ganz im Gegenteil zu ihr. Doch die Vorstellung ihn mit einem Kind auf dem Arm. Das ihn so anstrahlt wie Simon früher sie angestrahlt hatte. Mit seinen braungrünen Augen und lockigen braunen Haaren und der kleinen Brille auf seiner kleinen Stupsnase. Oder wenn der Knirps nach Isabelle kommen würde: mit schwarzen Haaren und dunkelbraune Augen. So oder so wird er, oder sie, eindringliche, unvergessliche braune Augen haben.

"Hallo? Clary, bist du noch dran? Bist du so geschockt?"

"Ja… Ich meine, ich bin noch dran, nicht das ich geschockt bin. Obwohl…"

Simon trat ein leises Lachen aus, doch er hatte sich schnell wieder gefangen und fragte: "Was halst du davon. Clary, deine Meinung ist mir echt wichtig. Du kennst mich besser als sonst jemand, denkst du ich bin bereit, für mein eigener kleiner Knirps?"

Vor Clarys innerem Auge sah sie wieder Simon mit diesem Kind auf dem Arm dann Isabelle die ihn behutsam zu sich nahm, damit sie ihn füttern konnte. Simon küsste ihre Wange dann die von dem kleinen Knirps. "Ja. Ja, Simon. Ich denke, wenn jemand von uns bereit ist, dann sicher du."

Plötzlich nahm Clary eine Berührung wahr. Zwei Hände, die sie von Richtung der Strasse ertappten und leicht nach hinten zogen. Dann spürte sie wie sie mit ihrem Rücken gegen etwas festes prallte und ihr wurde schlagartig bewusst das Jace immer noch hinter ihr stand. Als er seinen Kopf in ihren Nacken legte breitete sich eine Gänsehaut auf ihrem Körper auf. Sie war jetzt schon seit drei Jahren mit Jace zusammen und bekam immer noch eine Gänsehaut, wenn er sie anfasste.

"Danke, Clary. Das bedeutet mir viel. Und wie schon gesagt kein Wort zu Isabelles Brüdern."

"Von mir erfährt niemand etwas." Und damit war das Gespräch beendet. Zur Clarys eigene Überraschung stellte sie fest das sie gar nicht so geschockt war, wie anfangs gedachte. Es war auch nur eine Frage der Zeit bis das geschah. Denn die beiden hatten vor knapp einem Jahr geheiratet. Sie ließen sich nie aus den Augen und bedeuteten einander einfach alles. Das Herz beider ist groß genug für ein kleiner Knirps.

"Clary, was ist los? Was meinte Simon? Ist was mit Izzy?" Behutsam drehte er Clary, an ihren Schultern, in seine Richtung. Als er ihr Gesichtsaustruck sah, entspannte er sich ein wenig, da ihr kleines Lächeln ihm verriet das Simons Nachrichten keines Wegs schlimm waren. Im Gegenteil, sie waren toll. Beim genaueren Hinsehen fiel das auch Jace auf. Er schloss seine Arme um Clarys Taille und zog sie zu ihm. Dann flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr: "Ein Kind? Sie kriegen ein Kind. Ich werde Onkel." Bei jedem Wort klang er fester und sicherer als ob er sich seiner Annahme sicher sei.

Clary schob sich ein wenig von Jace weg, um ihn direkt ins Gesicht zu sehen. "Wie hast du..." Es geschah nicht mehr sehr oft das Jace sie überraschte. Doch in diesem Monat war das schon das zweite Mal.

Er lachte leise und legte den Kopf schräg, um Clary zu mustern. Dieser jenen Anblick den er ihr zu warf, sorgte bei ihr für ein Kribbeln im Bauch und den Zehen. Er sah sie an, wie sein größter Schatz, als ob er jede Gefahr war nehmen würde und sich schützend vor Clary aufbaute, damit ihr nichts geschah." Ich habe es in deinem Gesicht gesehen." Er nahm eine Hand und strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht. "Clary, ich kenne dich besser als mich selbst, wie sollte ich nicht sehen können was du denkst?"

Für einen Augenblick war Clary sprachlos. Wie konnte jemand wie Jace, ein Junge, der aussah wie ein Racheengel, der sich so elegant und geschmeidig Fortbewegen kann und dabei immer toll aussah, jemanden wie Clary nur so lieben? Wie konnte nur irgendjemanden jemanden nur so lieben, wie Jace Clary oder Clary Jace liebte. "Simon meinte ich sollte es dir und Alec nicht sagen, da Izzy das übernehmen möchte. Bitte Spiel den Überraschten, sonst weiß ich nicht wer von beiden mir den Kopf abreisen wird."

"Sei nicht albern Clary. Simon ist dein Parabatai, weder er noch Izzy werden dir den Kopf abreißen" Ich setzte schon zum Protest an, als Jace sich zu mir hinab beugte und leise zu mir sagte: "Keine Sorge, mein Engel. Wäre ich kein Schattenjäger wäre ich mit Sicherheit Schauspieler geworden. Meine Geschwister und Simon erfahren nicht, dass ich es schon weis." Mit diesen Worten senkte er den Kopf noch ein wenig bis sich ihre Lippen trafen.

Als sie ins Institut zurückkehrten und die Bibliothek betraten, war es Jace der zuerst merkte das etwas nicht stimmte. Maryse saß auf ihrem Sessel und unterhielt sich, quer über den Tisch, mit einem Hochgewachsenen dunkelhaariger Mann, der mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür schaute. Jace schien den Mann aber trotzdem zu erkennen. Er trug seine Inquisitorrobe, das Erkennungszeichen, des hohen Ratsmitglieds. "Robert." stellte Jace überrascht fest.

Robert Lightwood, war Jace` Adoptivvater. Vor drei Jahren zog er aus dem Institut nach Idris und war seither der Inquisitor der Schattenjäger. Der Inquisitor ist nach dem Konsul eines das höchste und wichtigste Mitglied der Kongregation. Das er jetzt im New Yorker Institut stand, konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten.

Robert drehte sich beim klang seines Namens um und schenkte dem Paar, das sich an den Händen hielt, ein müdes Lächeln. "Jace, mein Junge." Es gab einmal Zeiten da war eine Begrüßung zwischen den beiden ein wenig anders abgelaufen. Doch die letzten drei Jahre haben sich für jeden Schattenjäger Grund auf verändert.

"Darf ich fragen was du hier tust. Müsstest du nicht in Idris sein?" Der Griff um Clarys Hand verstärkte sich, als Robert zu seiner Ex- Frau schaute und diese besorgt von Clary zu Jace und wieder zurückblickte.

"Nein Jace. Robert ist wegen dir hier.", seufzte Maryse.

"Um genau zu sein wegen euch beide.", ergänzte der Inquisitor, als er den Blick von Maryse abwandte und wieder Clary und Jace widmete.

"Wie meinst du das?" Der Druck auf Clarys Hand war mittlerweile schon so fest das es ihr weh tat, doch sie sagte nichts, denn genau dieser Schmerz half ihr Jace` Adoptiveltern nicht an zu brüllen, sie sollen endlich sagen was los sei.

"Der Rat möchte das ihr nach Idris kommt."

"Seit wann werden Einladungen einer Ratssitzung persönlich geliefert. Und dann noch vom Inquisitor. ", entgegnete Jace in einem scharfen Ton.

"Jace. Er ist der Inquisitor. Sei ein wenig höflicher", zischte Maryse ihn an.

"Schon gut, Maryse." Kurz heftete er den Blick auf die schwarzhaarige große Frau, die sich von ihrem Stuhl erhoben hatte. Dann wandte er sich wieder Jace und Clary, die sich immer noch an den Händen hielten. "Es ist nicht direkt eine Ratssitzung. Aber wir müssen sofort aufbrechen. Clary, kannst du ein Portal erschaffen? Wir werden schon sehnsüchtig erwartet."

Als Robert Clary erwähnte, lockerte Jace den griff um ihre Hand, da ihm vermutlich aufging, dass er es mit der stärke seines Griffes übertrieb. Danach warf er ihr ein entschuldigender Blick zu. "Klar, kein Problem." Und das war das erste Mal das Clary sich, seit Betreten des Raumes, zu Wort meldete. Sie liess Jace los und lief zu einer Bibliothekwand, nahm ihre Stele hervor und fing an zu Zeichnen. Als sie fertig war, bildete sich eine quadratisch schimmernde Wand davor. Sie lies ihre Hand hinein gleiten und schloss die Augen. "Fertig. Ihr könnt durch. Ich komme nach."

Robert kam Clarys Aufforderung sofort nach, als er über die Schultern noch kurz Maryse einen Blick zuwarf, dann war er auch schon verschwunden.

Jace blieb vor dem Portal nocheinmal stehen, nahm wieder Clarys Hand und dann sprangen sie beide, gemeinsam.


End file.
